I Know
by deliriousmonkey
Summary: Ezria One-Shot. Ezra has an important question for Aria but will his nerves get the best of him?


**Hey everyone. This is a one shot Ezria story told in the POV of Ezra. This is my first story so basically I'm sorry if it's no good. :/ Anyway I just want to disclaim that I do not own the show or any of the characters. Enjoy. :)**

I'm nervous, my hands are not only shaking but they're also sweaty, disgustingly so. There's no way Aria can't sense my nerves, I mean she's holding my hand, she can most likely feel it at this point. I look to my right and see her. The dark waves of her hair are getting lightly blown around in the cool evening breeze as we walk through Rosewood Park. I've been planning this for weeks and everything had been going great so far. Nice dinner. Check. Be a perfect gentleman. Check. Romantic walk in the park. Check. Everything is going just as I planned, well everything except this. These damn nerves. I didn't know about this part, I guess I was so excited about the idea of tonight that I totally forgot about this part. I'm still shaking, I'm seriously thinking about chickening out. I don't know what to do. It's not like she'll ever know I'm a coward, but I'll still know. I swallow and try to calm my breathing. Focus Ezra, focus on what we do know, not what we don't.

I suddenly stop walking. I know what I have to do. Aria turns around to face me to find out why I had stopped, she looks like she's about to say something but I stop her by calling her name 'Aria'. She looks up at me and I can see the confusion in her eyes. I take her hand in mine once again and decide to just say whatever comes into my head and just hope to god at least some of it makes sense. I tell myself one more time to focus on what I know before addressing Aria. 'I need to ask you something, and before you say anything, I know, okay. I know I'm still your teacher. I know you're still a teenager and I know A is still out there trying to make our lives hell, but do you know what else I know? I know that with you by my side everything else seems so miniscule and unimportant. I know that together we can do anything and I also know that I don't want to spend another day of my life without you by my side. You make everything worth while. Trust me, I'm well aware of all the troubles we've had in the past, but we've always come out the other side not only smiling but together. Take your time with your answer. I don't want to rush you, I just want you to take a moment and think about the idea of possibly spending the rest of your life with me.'

I'm now staring at our entwined fingers. I can't bring myself to look into her eyes. I'm worried. It had all just come out like word vomit. I couldn't stop it. I can feel my nerves overtaking me again as I feel my hands still shaking. This silence is deafening. I can't take it anymore. I look up and see Aria standing there with an unreadable expression on her face. Maybe this was too much, maybe I wasn't clear or maybe I'm just not what she wants. I try to stop myself from over thinking but it's not really working. I look to her once again to see that she is still silently standing there. Why isn't she saying anything? I go to open my mouth to speak but what am I meant to say? It's clear that she doesn't want the same things as I do and I don't know if my heart can take anymore, but what I do know is that I can't stand another minute of this silence.

'Aria.' I whisper it as I brace myself for the rejection that I'm sure is about to come. 'Please say something' I beg. She looks at me and her beautiful hazel orbs are burning into my own. I can see the corner of her mouth twitch a bit as she licks her lips before opening them to speak. 'Ezra, I'm waiting on you.' Her words were soft but I heard them crystal clear. I'm confused. 'Me?' A slight giggle escapes her lips . 'Yes, you. I'm still waiting for an actual question.' A small smile graces her features. I can feel the corners of my mouth twitching, eager to release the smile that desperately wants to appear. I look Aria in the eyes and wonder how I could ever doubt her. I step forward and lower myself down onto one knee and take her hand in mine. I look up to her one more time and I can see that she is already gazing lovingly at me with unshed tears. I swallow and try to calm myself down. Here it goes.

'Aria, since the moment I met you at Snookers I knew. I knew that you were special, that you were someone I not only wanted to know more about but needed to know more. When we parted ways that day my heart, body and soul ached for you. It was then that I knew we belonged together. I tried to fight it, to spare us the troubles and heartaches but really, us being apart just caused more pain so I don't want to be apart anymore, or ever again. I want you by my side for the rest of our lives. If that's alright with you of course.' I chuckle a little at my own rambling. 'Basically what I'm trying to ask is, Aria Marie Montgomery will you make my dreams come true and marry me?'

She looks down and cocks her head to the side 'hmm I'll have to think about it' I feel the smile drop slightly off my face. I suppose I did tell her to take her time and that I didn't want to rush her into anything without her being 100% sure of it. I would never... I get suddenly shaken from my thoughts by Aria's lips attacking my own. She pulls back and looks up at me as she giggles slightly. That sound will forever be music to my ears. It's soft but I hear her none the less when she says it 'Yes, of course I'll marry you. You weren't the only one there that first day. I'm well aware of these feelings that you speak of.' I stare at her in awe. How did I get so lucky? After all our mistakes, after all of our fights and she's still here. ' I love you Aria. So much.' She reaches up and places her palm on my cheek. I lean against her hand and take in the moment. She leans up and kisses me softly. ' I know.' She whispers into the night. 'I know.'


End file.
